Kakashi's Konoha Christmas
by SnowTigerShelby
Summary: A story of how Kakashi and Sakura learn to be more than student and teacher.
1. Chapter 1

**SnowTigerShelby has signed in.**

* * *

Kakashi picked up the little girl and set her on his lap. Chuckling merrily, he asked the child, "And what would you like for Christmas little one?"

He was playing santa yet again in the mall. Why was he always given this job? He was a former ANBU damnit! He should be shoving mistletoe down enemy ninja's throats. Not letting little brats sit on his lap and babble on lists upon lists of toys.

Why couldn't Asuma or Kurenai or even Gai be Santa for once? Well Asuma would have practically given all the kids asthma attacks with his cigarettes. And Kurenai was a woman with a higher pitched voice. And gai...

He shivered at the thought. Those poor kids would have been crying all throughout Christmas.

After thinking a little longer about it, he realized that maybe he was best for the job after all. He already had the grey hair, he acted happy and silly almost all the time, and all he had to do to hide his eye was pull his Christmas hat down a little on the left side.

As for the rest of his face, that was no problem. The huge, curly beard and mustache took care of that.

Sighing, he stretched his legs as the little girl hopped off and ran to her mother. Maybe this job wasn't too bad. All he really had to do was dress in a big red suit, have kids sit on his lap, and give them false hopes. Easy.

Looking at the time, he realized that his shift was over and the mall was closing. He was about to close up shop when he suddenly heard a young woman's voice.

"Excuse me...Santa?"

Turning around, he was surprised to see his former female student standing before him. Surely she could tell it was him with his obvious chakra signature.

Smiling brightly, he said, "Why hello there young lady. Would you like to come sit on santa's lap and make a wish of your own?"

Smiling back, she answered, "If you don't mind."

Kakashi sat back down in his chair and patted his right knee, indicating for her to take a seat.

Sakura walked over and sat sideways on her teacher's lap. She giggled and thought, _This should be interesting..._

Kakashi heard her giggle and asked, "What's so funny?"

Shaking her head, she replied, "Nothing...Nothing at all..."

The man rolled his eyes and asked the question he had asked a million times that day. "And what would you like for Christmas?"

He was surprised to see his student blush and look away before answering.

"Well, actually, my wish is a little complicated."

Kakashi raised a brow and said, "I'm all ears."

Taking a deep breath, she looked up into the man's eyes (well...eye...) before saying, "I want something that I've always had, but could never quite call mine. I'd always watch as other people got to own it and put it to their own use, not really taking care of it. They would just use it and throw it away, basically making me have to fix it all up usually makes me mad and at times, sad. But many people would look down on me owning it, ya know?"

Sighing, she closed her eyes and finished up, "All I want, is to be able to call this thing mine and mine alone. I would take extra good care of it and never abuse it. I'd treasure it forever. Until the day I die...No matter what anyone says..."

Kakashi listened to her long wish with wide eyes. She wasn't kidding when she said that it was complicated. But whatever this "thing" was, she REALLY wanted it.

Blinking, his eyes began to turn to their normal size as he answered, "U-um...wow. That sure is one heck of a wish. But with how you describe that you'd care for it, it sounds like you deserve it. Forget what everyone says. But it seems to me like it doesn't deserve you as much as you deserve it. With how much abuse you say it's gone through, it sounds like it looks and works like shit. Do you really want it that bad? Can't you just get another, better one?"

Sakura got an offended look as she glared at her teacher. "No! I want THIS one! I don't want any other. None of the others are like it. It's unique and nothing else could replace it. I want this one!"

Kakashi leaned back and put his hands up defensively. "Alright alright! I'll see what I can do! Sheesh!"

Sakura blushed and looked down, realizing how childish she sounded.

"S...sorry Sensei...I guess I suddenly felt like a five year old again. _I want, I want, I want. _That's all I would ever say..." She looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Kakashi chuckled and waved it off, "It's fine. It's Christmas. You're supposed to act like a brat." Then he mumbled. "Although that's how you usually act anyways..."

Sakura's jaw dropped as she slapped him playfully on the shoulder, making him laugh.

They both jumped when they suddenly heard the clock tower begin to ring. Looking up, they saw that it was 8:00. Sighing, Sakura got off of his lap and held out a hand to help him up, which he gladly took.

"I guess I've kept you from cleaning up. Let me help you."

She began picking up the spread out toys while Kakashi began putting the walls of the fake workshop in the storage room of the mall.

After half an hour of cleaning, they were finally finished. Kakashi made a few quick hand seals before his Santa suit disappeared and he was left in his jonin outfit. Sighing, the two slumped, back to back, to the ground, against a small poll that went from the floor to the ceiling.

After Kakashi caught his breath from lifting the heavy walls, he turned to his student and asked, "Well it's Christmas eve. Why aren't you spending it with your family?"

Sakura shrugged and said, "They went to visit relatives in Suna for the holidays. I decided to stay back and spend it with friends." She then turned and smiled at him, "And teachers..."

Kakashi grinned back at her. "I bet Iruka really appreciates that then." He then laughed when she slapped him lightly on the head before closing his eyes, facing forward, and leaning against the pole once more.

The two sat in content silence for a couple more minutes until the entire mall lights went out.

Sakura stood and stretched before saying, "I guess that's our cue to leave, huh?"

The older man stood as well and nodded. Then an idea came to him and he smiled.

Although it was dark, Sakura somehow got the feeling that her teacher was getting ideas. Maybe now would be the best time to leave...

She was about to make hand seals to transport home, but was surprised when she was suddenly transported before making the final seal.

Looking around, she realized that she was in an apartment. Sighing, she turned to her teacher and asked, "Why am I at your place?"

Kakashi was still smiling, as Sakura could tell seeing as his cheekbones were higher then usual. "Well, I didn't want you to be all alone in your house for Christmas Eve." He then leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Besides, I could tell that you were practically _dying_ to spend time with your sexy sensei..."

Sakura rolled her eyes and punched him in the stomach, making him cringe in pain and bend over to hold his now aching tummy.

She crossed her arms and turned away with a cocky attitude, but though he couldn't see, she was blushing like crazy.

Of course she wanted to spend time with her _sexy sensei. _But he didn't need to know that. And it just made it worse when he would tease her like that, because in all honesty, she liked her sensei. He was smart, hot, a skillful ninja, hot, funny, hot, and caring.

Did she mention hot?

Sighing, she turned to look at her still pained teacher. She giggled as he laid on the ground groaning in agony.

Maybe she hit him a little to hard...She was still working on how to control her chakra when emotions took over.

Bending down she held out a hand to him to heal the aching, but laughed when he cringed and began scooting away.

"It's ok sensei...I'm just going to heal it. See?" She then showed him her now green hand, full of healing chakra.

Kakashi was hesitant at first as he looked between the woman and her hand. But then he moved slightly closer to her as he let go of his stomach.

She lifted his shirt and frowned when she saw a bruise forming. Oh well, he used to be an ANBU. He's obviously been through way worse. They both knew that he was simply overreacting, seeing as she's done way worse to him in training.

After healing the bruised area, he expected her to put his shirt back down and say some smart remark about him being a big baby. But he was shocked when she simply sat there, staring at his torso. He smirked. Sure she had seen him shirtless many times before, but she had never stared at his abs for so long.

He was about to say something like, _"Like what you see?" _or _"Take a picture. It'll last longer."_

But instead, he kept his mouth shut, wanting to keep all of his body parts in check. She'd realize what she was doing soon enough. As a matter of fact it would be in about 3...2...1...

Sakura suddenly jumped as she realized what she was doing.

Blushing, she quickly stood and turned her back to him. "S...sorry Sensei...I was just um...You know, making sure everything was healed properly...Yeah..."

Kakashi's smirk grew. She was so cute when she got flustered.

Keeping his thoughts to himself, he stood and stretched, happy that the pain was finally gone. "It's fine, it's fine."

He turned the opposite way and began walking towards the kitchen, "Besides, what sane woman wouldn't lust over this body?"

Knowing what to expect next, he quickly ducked so that the kunai she threw embedded into the wall next to him instead of his skull.

Laughing, he made his quick get-away to the kitchen before she could throw anything else.

Although she tried to be annoyed, Sakura couldn't help but smile at his antics. No matter how much he got on her nerves, she still loved him.

Sighing, she walked over to her kunai and put it back in her pouch. After walking to the kicthen, she leaned against the doorway as she watched him attempt to make ramen.

Right now, he was cutting the onions and not doing too well. He hadn't even been cutting for a minute and he'd already gotten four cuts on his pointer finger.

If he continued, she was sure that his entire finger would be gone in no time.

Kakashi heard a giggle come from behind him and turned to smile sheepishly at her before asking, "Um...Are you hungry?"

Sakura shook her head in shame before walking over to him and taking the knife. "Yeah, but if you're chopping the vegetables, we won't be eating for another century. I'll do this while you boil the noodles." She gave him a look. "You _can _boil noodles right?"

Kakashi pouted as he went about preparing the noodles. Sakura rolled her eyes as she chopped the onions and peppers.

Since he didn't have any sort of meat prepared, they simply used a beef broth for the flavor. Kakashi watched from his island counter as Sakura continued to cut the vegetables and dump them into the pot. He continued to stare as she went to wash her hands once she was finished. He watched the way her hips moved with each step she made, and how her hair swayed from left to right as she walked.

Kakashi had always found her to be very attractive, and of course he held some deeper feelings for the girl then just teacher-student.

Correction. For the woman.

She was no longer his little 12 year old genin student. She wasn't even his 15 year old chunin teammate anymore. She was now an 18 year old jonin that was leagal of marriage. And surprisingly, that thought scared him and made him mad at the same time.

He had practically taught her everything she knew. He was with her through all of her teenage years. HE had to deal with her puberty stages for Kami-sama's sake. There was no way in hell he was gonig to let some little boy come along and simply take her from him without giving them a hard time.

With how much he wanted to be able to have her as his own, he knew that the village would look down upon it. There was a pretty big age difference. And the fact that he once taught the girl didn't quite help.

Kakashi continued to watch as she began stirring the ramen as it finished cooking. With how she was working in his kitchen, it almost seemed as though she belonged there. As if she was meant to cook all of their meals in his kitchen. In his home.

But, he sort of wished he could call it _their_ kitchen and _their_ home.

He quickly shook that thought from his head. _No way. Even if the village did somehow miraculously accept us, there's not a 100% guarantee she would want to get with her ex-sensei. I'm already 32. Almost twice her age. I should just continue being close to her until she can find a man her age to take care of her._

As jealous as that made him, he had to suck it up and think logically. He was a grown man! He should start acting and thinking like one.

He was suddenly broken out of his thoughts when he saw a bowl of ramen being set in front of him. Looking up, he saw her smiling at him.

"Seeing as I ended up doing most of the cooking, the least you could do is eat it. You're too skinny anyways."

Kakashi smiled back. "Yes, but if I got too fat, you wouldn't think I was sexy anymore now would you?"

Sakura blushed and threw a pair of chopsticks at him, mumbling something along the lines of, _Cocky bastard..._

Kakashi chuckled before breaking his eating utensils apart and saying "Itadakimasu".

While he ate, he watched his former student go about at cleaning the counter and dishes.

Of course it hurt him to watch her do all of this and not be able to think of it as permanent. But what could you do for a hurting heart?

Maybe a tums would work...

Sighing, he finished up his ramen before taking the bowl over to her and setting it in the sink. She continued to wash the dishes with her back to him, giving him an idea.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around her, makng her gasp. He then nuzzled his head into her neck and mumbled, "That was delicious, but I think I'm still pretty hungry."

Sakura turned beet red, but kept her composure as she retorted, "Well like you said, if you ate too much, you'd get too fat. You're head's big enough already."

Kakashi pouted as she went back to cleaning the dishes. He always teased her like this, but he wished that she knew his teasing was only half joking around. The other half of him was completely serious, making him slightly upset whenever he was turned down. He wondered what her reaction or response would have been if she knew that he was completely serious.

Knowing he could never do that to her, he simply continued to hold her as she finished cleaning the last dish.

As much as she loved being held by him, Sakura was slightly upset knowing that it was just a joke. He always acted like he loved her, but she wasn't stupid. There was no way that a grown man could be in love with his teenage student. Well technically "former student", but a student at one point none-the-less.

After turning off the faucet, she dried her hands on a nearby towel and turned in his arms to face him."I'm guessing this means I'll be staying here for the night?"

Kakashi smiled and nodded, making her sigh and smile slightly. "Fine. Go get me some clothes to sleep in."

His smile quickly turned into a frown as he tightened his grip on her. Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "You have to let go of me eventually..."

Kakashi shook his head stubbornly as he lifted her over his shoulder and began carrying him back to his room, whistling a happy tune.

Sakura began struggling to get free and pounding her fists on his back, but seeing as they weren't chakra enforced, they had no affect. Blowing a piece of hair out of her face in exasperation, she simply let him carry her the rest of the way to his bedroom.

Once there, he threw her on is bed and went over to his wardrobe before looking through it for a button up flanel shirt and boxers. He always gave her that outfit on purpose, because he thought she looked sexiest in it.

But that wasn't always a good thing. It made his hormones go crazy, almost to the point where he couldn't control himself. But he hated that feeling! He was always afraid that he might hurt her unintentionally. She didn't deserves that.

Why was he such a sadist...?

He quickly threw her the clothes, and leaned against the wall, waiting for her to change.

She simply sat on his bed, holding the clothes, waiting for him to leave.

Two totally opposite mindsets...

Sighing, Sakura stood and began to leave the room to go to the bathroom, but was surprised when the door suddenly closed and locked from the outside. Frowning, she turned to look at the man that had just performed his newly aquired jutsu. Who knew it would actually be useful?

Sakura let out a defeated sigh as she began taking of her shirt.

Of course they had changed in front of each other before. All ninjas were taught to change in front of both genders since it would be most helpful and quicker on missions. But that didn't mean that she was used to it!

At least she always had bindings on underneath, so nobody could get a glimpse of anything.

Especially _him._

She continued to change into his clothes, much to his pleasure. He always loved putting her in awkward positions. Her reactions were always so cute. What, with her pink-tinted cheeks, and her stuttering when she spoke. Not to mention the way she nibbled her bottom lip slightly, as if urging him to do the same thing to said lip.

He looked her up and down as she played with the hem of his shirt and shifted uncomfortably under his intense gaze.

He smirked as he walked over to her and leaned down to whisper sensually in her ear, "You look sexy in my clothes..."

Sakura blushed at the compliment, but didn't hit him or retort or...anything!

Hmm. That was strange. Usually she would react visciously...unless she wanted something.

Sighing, he asked, "What do you want...?"

Sakura smiled. He knew her too well.

"Well I was just wondering what you were doing for Christmas. I was planning on going on my rounds tomorrow to give everyone their gifts. Maybe you could tag along. I'll say that they're from both of us, seeing as you're a scrooge that doesn't believe in Christmas and the gift of giving."

Kakashi pouted and said, "Hey! I'm _giving _you a place to stay for Christmas aren't I?" He then smirked slightly. "And who's to say that I didn't get anyone a present. As a matter of fact, I bought one person a present this year. But since she thinks I'm a scrooge, maybe I should get my money back."

Sakura's eyes widened. "W-wait! I was just kidding! Please don't do that1 She'd be really upset and guilty if you did that!"

He chuckled and walked towards his wardrobe to get some clothes, before changing. Once he was finished, he removed his mask and put it on his nightstand before getting in bed.

Sakura smiled. She always loved when he removed the dreadful thing. She was the only one that had ever seen him without it. Besides Tsunade of course.

How else was she supposed to heal all of the smack marks from hands of women. Although, the pervert sometimes did deserve them...

Shaking her head, she turned the lights off before walking over to the bed and getting settled.

She felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her to a warm body, making her smile contently. As much as she didn't want to ruin the moment, it just wouldn't be like her if she didn't protest.

She closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest, although her words betrayed her actions. "Do you simply _have _to hold me everytime I sleep in your bed?"

She felt him nod his head, and giggled when he nuzzled her neck and held her tighter.

The two eventually let sleep overcome them, dreams filled with the other. But as much as it pained them, they both knew that their dreams could never be revealed to each other.

* * *

**SnowTigerShelby has signed out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SnowTigerShelby has signed in.**

* * *

_Kakashi leaned in and began kissing down her neck. Sakura moaned and held him close never wanting to let him go._

_They'd finally gotten the consent of the village to be together, and they couldn't be happier._

_Kakashi picked up the woman and carried her over to their bed before dropping her on it and crawling on top of her._

_"K...kakashi..."_

_Smirking, said man ran a hand down her thigh and brought it up around his hip. She was sexy as hell and there was no way he was ever giving her up._

_"Kakashi?"_

_Ignoring her, he continued his ministrations, hoping she'd stop talking._

"Kakashi!"

He quickly sat upright, eyes wide and sweating. "W-what?"

He heard a giggle coming from his right and looked to see Sakura laughing at his reaction.

He finally realized that it was all a dream and frowned. _Damn..._

Seeing this, Sakura thought it was because she had woken him up. "Oh stop pouting. I called you three times. It's not my fault you didn't get up."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. _Yeah...I heard you call my name...For a totally different reason..._

Looking at his clock, he saw that it was 6:30 and his jaw dropped before mumbling, "Oh hell no..."

Sakura watched as he laid back down and brought the covers up over his head, trying to go back to sleep. "Oh no you don't!"

She quickly straddled the form under the blankets and began tugging at the covers. "C'mon Hatake! It's Christmas! Get up already!"

As early as it was, Kakashi got one of his devious ideas and popped his head out from under the sheets. "I'll get up under one condition."

Sakura gave him a confused look before she was suddenly grabbed and flipped so that she was pinned beneath the man.

Her confusion turned into shock and embarrassment as he looked down at her with that sexy smirk of his.

Sakura gulped. "U-um...well, what's the condition?"

Kakashi leaned down to whisper huskily in her ear, "I want a Christmas kiss..."

Realizing that he was just being a horny bastard, Sakura rolled her eyes and attempted to push him off of her, but couldn't seeing as her wrists were being held to the bed, and her waist was being straddled.

_Shoot..._

Sighing, she glared at her former sensei. "Get. Off."

He smiled at her and shook his head. And seeing as he still didn't have his mask, it simply made her blush deepen.

She gave a defeated sigh. How is it he always got his way...? "Fine. Just get off of me."

Eager to get his Christmas wish, he got off the girl and sat in front of her, waiting.

"Close your eyes."

Nodding, he close his eyes and waited a few seconds before he felt a pair of soft lips press gently against his...cheek?

When he felt this, he opened his eyes and stared at the girl in confusion. Sakura pulled back and giggled. "You never said _where_ you wanted the kiss."

He was about to grab her and steal a proper kiss, but he wasn't fast enough as she jumped off the bed and ran out of the room giggling.

Kakashi was left alone, sitting on his bed, kissless. He could still hear her giggling from down the hall and couldn't help but smile.

Christmas. He never celebrated it. He practically detested it. So how was it that she could make him so happy on that particular day? How was it she could make him so happy _any _particular day?

He already knew the answer to that...

Shaking his head, he stood and stalked after the girl's laughter. He found her making eggs in the kitchen. Sitting down at the island counter, he asked, "So why are we up at 6:30 again?"

She continued cooking as she replied, "Well first of all, your clock is 18 minutes slow. It's actually 6:48. No wonder you're always late... And second of all, we're leaving at 7 o'clock to make our rounds. The sooner we start, the sooner we can finish."

Kakashi stared at her back as she began filling two plates with scrambled eggs and two glasses full of orange juice. He jumped when he heard a loud noise come from another side of the kitchen. Looking over, he realized it was his toaster. _I put my life on the line dayly for my country, I've taught a demon container, and I've battled s-class missing ninja. So why am I still afraid of when the toast pops out of the toaster? _(**AN: **If you leave a review, let me know if you're just like that. I know I am. xD)

After the two finished eating, they went to get dressed for the day and left to start the rounds.

They first went to Sakura's home to pick up the gifts before visiting Kurenai's house, where her team and team seven were spending Christmas. Not to mention baby Sarutobi Ami.

(In case you all are curious, this is what was given. Kiba- Two jumbo packs of beef jerky. Akamaru- A huge-ass bone. Hinata- An expensive lavendar-scented perfume. Shino- A book on caring for different types of insects. Ami- A baby doll. Kurenai- An elegant diamond bracelet. Shikamaru- A marble shogi board. Chouji- A pack of kettle-cooked potato chips. Ino- A new, cute purple skirt and top she'd been begging for.)

The two stayed and chatted for a few minutes with the two teams before departing towards the Hyuuga compound, where Gai's team were staying.

When they got there, Sakura was immediately glomped and hugged to death by Lee, making Kakashi somewhat angry. But he was broken out of his jealousy when Gai came up to him and challenged him to a snow-man making contest. Knowing he would never let him live it down if he didn't accept, he began the competition, using a jutsu he copied from an old enemy he faced on a mission once. As much as he wanted to make it a regular old snowman and have it over with, he used his chakra to mold as many details as possible to make it look like one of his old teammates. Sakura.

Once he was done, he looked over at his rival to see him attempting to make a ball for the bottom portion. Clearing his throat, he watched in amusement as Gai's jaw dropped at his "snowman".

He hung his head low in defeat and sulked back into the house, leaving Kakashi to watch the teens socialize about upcoming events. He caught a few details about a party that night and how the rookie nine were invited. It was apparently being held at TenTen's house at 7.

He already knew what Sakura's answer was gonig to be so he simply tuned them out the rest of the time, and leaned against a nearby tree, trying to replenish the wasted chakra. He couldn't stop staring between his former student and the sculpture. They both looked beautiful, but he felt that even though they looked alike, nothing could compare to the real thing.

After waiting for ten minutes, he watched as they said their goodbyes and as Sakura kissed Lee on the cheek for the gift he had given her.

Wait...WHAT?

Kakashi's yes widened to the size of saucers when he saw this. She just kissed him! Yes, it was just on the cheek, but none-the-less, she kissed him! He had to make a deal and then struggle with her all morning to finally get one, yet she freely planted one on that bushy-browed kid just for giving her a small gift! What the hell?

When she reached the tree he was standing at, Sakura saw his shocked expression and realized that he was both appalled and slightly upset. Getting confused, she asked, "Kakashi? Are you alright?"

Kakashi shook his head and said, "Yeah. Peachy. Listen, why don't you finish up your rounds. I think I'm gonna go to the memorial stone."

Sakura's eyes brightened as she replied excitedly, "Let me go with you!"

He simply turned his back to her and began walking away while answering coldly, "No. I'd rather be alone right now."

She was hurt by this as she called back to him, "Well then I'll just come by later when I'm done."

Kakashi stopped in his tracks and turned to glare back at her while saying, "Don't even bother." before continuing on his journey to visit his long-gone teammates.

Unknown to him, a single teardrop fell down Sakura's face at his coldness. He had never treated her like that. He'd never even been mad a her before. Why was he acting like this now? Was it because she hadn't given him his gift yet?

Quickly wiping the tear away, she decided to visit him like she had said anyways. She'd get to the bottom of his childish attitude later. But for now, it was Christmas. She had other friends to visit. She still had Iruka, Tsunade, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shizune. Naruto was still probably in bed, and Sasuke was probably somewhere in the village, sulking. So she started with her three sempai's first.

* * *

What the hell was that? He acted like such an idiot! He couldn't believe how cold he had just sounded and how hurtful his words must have been. What was wrong with him?

Sighing, Kakashi continued his journey to the memorial stone to visit Rin and Obito. He wasn't surprised to find a large pile of snow laying on the top of it when he got there.

After brushing the frozen water off, he read over the two names he had come to see.

"Alright you two. I need your advise. I just acted like a jealous teenage boy that just had his girlfriend stolen away by another. And now I feel really quilty and want to make it up to her, but I don't know how. I mean, I'm still pretty upset that she just kissed this guy, but I don't know whether to just shake it off or ignore her the rest of the day."

Suddenly, a pile of snow from a nearby tree branch, fell and covered the jounin. Sighing, he continued, "I guess that was supposed to knock some sense into me huh?"

He shook most of the snow from his hair and began patting down his clothes. Maybe he _was _acting childish. He stayed at the memorial for another ten minutes before he felt something cold touch his nose. Crossing his eye, he saw that it was a small snowflake. He then got the feeling that it was some sort of sign, but then he realized how stupid tht sounded and turne to leave. But once he turned, he stopped in his tracks when he noticed a feminine figure a few yards away.

He could already tell who it was, with the bubble-gum pink hair and the obvious chakra signature.

He stood there as he watched the figure walk towards him. Once she was right in front of him, they simply stared at each other until Kakashi realized what she was probably waiting for. An apology.

Sighing, he closed his eye and said, "Sakura...Please don't be upset with me. I don't know what got in to me back at the Hyuuga's. I guess it was just my time of the month, huh?"

He then began laughing nervously, but stopped once he realized that she was still simply staring at him with blank eyes.

He hated when she did that. He could usually read her eyes, but whenever she put her barrier up, her eyes went blank. Almost like she was dead. And she knew that he hated it. That just made it worse.

They continued to stand there, looking at each other. Kakashi closed his eye once more and sighed. "I guess I probably deserve the silent treament...I shouldn't have been so cold to you. You didn't do anything wrong. But seeing as you're pretty pissed at me, I should lea-"

He was cut off when he felt a sharp sting on his right cheek, making his face turn to the left.

Did she just...?

Kakashi opened his eye and looked at the hand that was still in the air from the attack. He then brought up his own hand to his now hurting cheek in shock. He'd been slapped by many woman and Sakura would always end up taking the pain away for him. But he had never been smacked by his pink-haired beauty. Sure she had punched him and broken a few bones, but never had she smacked him.

He continued to hold his cheek and stare at the girl in shock. "U-um...I guess I sort of deserved that too huh...?"

He expected her to say something like, _"Yeah. You did."_

But what she did next surprised him even more.

She hugged him.

Kakashi looked down at the top of the girl's head in confusion. Ok...She shows no emotion, then she slaps him, now she's hugging him? Maybe he should take her to Tsunade to get her checked out...

"Sakura...?"

The next thing that happened made his heart break.

He heard her begin to sob.

"P-please Kakashi...don't ever ignore m-me...Y-you can yell at me and get as upset with me as you w-want...Just please, don't leave me alone...I hate it when you're mad at me...But I h-hate it even more when you don't even want to be near me..."

Kakashi's eyes softened. She was already lonely for Christmas. And other then her parents, he was the closest thing to family she had probably ever had. Sure, she could go to Naruto and Sasuke, but Kakashi had gotten closer to her in the years that they had been gone, and even when they came back, he was still considered closest to her.

Kakashi didn't realize what he was doing until after he had already wrapped his arms around the poor girl. But even when he realized it, he didn't care. He wanted to hold her damnit! Was that so wrong?

He burried his nose into the top of her head. He'd been such an idiot...He wanted to make it up to her. He just wished he knew how to.

Sakura began calming down and snuggled closer into his chest. Yeah, he was an idiot. The whole fire country knew that. But she still loved him. She couldn't imagine life without him. She'd be too lonely.

Kakashi suddenly felt a chill run down his spine and remembered that it had been snowing ever since she had come along. How is it that he had completely forgotten...?

He leaned back and looked at the girl. He realized that there were streaks running down her cheeks from her tears and quickly took his thumbs and wiped them away, making her smile. He wanted to sigh in relief at seeing this. He was afraid she'd be mad at him for quite awhile. But apparently that wasn't the case.

Sakura smiled when she felt him wipe away the evidence of her tears. It was sweet of him, and it just made her admire him even more, no matter how stupid he was sometimes.

"Sakura...I'm so sorry...I promise to never ignore you again...it's not that I didn't want to be near you. I was just too afraid to face you at the time. I didn't want to start yelling and fussing at you like a child. I would have never guessed that you would rather me do that then leave you alone."

He noticed Sakura's eyes soften, as well as her smile. "Kakashi...Thank you for understanding. I really appreciate it..."

Deciding to lighten the mood, he closed his eye and smiled while replying, "No problem. I just never would have thought you'd want to spend _sooo_ much time with me..."

He waited for the pain to come in some part of his body, but his eyes popped open when he felt her kiss the cheek that she had previously abused. When she pulled back, she giggled when she saw a mix of emotions in his eye. Shock, embarrassment, satisfaction, confusion, and relief.

She then decided to mess with his mind and stood on her toes to whisper in his ear, "But of course. I _love_ spending time with my _sexy sensei..._"

She then quickly transport away, leaving a bunch of sakura petals to fall to the snow-covered ground.

Kakashi simply stood frozen in his spot from shock. Was she flirting with him? Did she really just...?

Shaking his head, he thought, _No...No way...she was just messing with me...right? She couldn't possibly mean what she said...right? Right?_

He let out a frustrated yell and made a few hand seals to transport to the exact place he knew she would be. His place...

* * *

Once the two were finished playing around and teasing each other, they had decided to take Naruto his gift and bring him along to spend Christmas with Sasuke. As much as the Uchiha tried to act like an ass, it was plain to see that he was grateful for his friends stopping by to visit.

Naruto and Sasuke argued most of the time, and during one of their quarrels, Kakashi and Sakura made their quick get-away.

Now it was 5 o'clock and they were sitting on his couch back at his place. They were drinking hot chocolate and talking about the party TenTen was having that night.

"C'mon Sensei! It'll be fun! And everyone'll be there. Including Gai."

Kakashi stared at her like she was stupid. "You just gave me even more reason not to go tonight..."

Sakura laughed and said, "You two are just like Naruto and Sasuke. And Ino and me. You might act like you annoy each other, but ya'll still love each other too much to hate one another."

Kakashi glared at the girl and mumbled, "That word _love_ had better had been meant in a brotherly way."

Saraku smiled and rolled her eyes. "Oh please Kakashi. You still have your queer moments."

She then took one last sip from her drink before setting the now empty cup on the coffee table. When she sat back against the sofa once more and looked at the man next to her, she laughed at his expression. He had taken his mask off when they walked in the door, so she could clearly see every part of his face.

He looked scared and disgusted at the same time.

Sakura giggled and continued joking on him. "Oh c'mon Sensei...It's high time you came out of the closet."

Next thing she knew, Sakura was pinned to he couch, with a silver haired beauty on top of her. Gulping nervously, she asked, "U-um...Kakashi...?"

Said man smirked and lean down to whisper in her ear, "So you think I'm gay huh?"

Wondering what he was going to do, she nodded her head. "Y-yeah..."

She suddenly felt lips against her neck, making her gasp. He then mumbled against her skin, "You shouldn't have said that..."

She was about to ask why, but instead moaned when he began sucking at a certain spot on her neck. "Let me just show you how straight I really am..."

Kakashi couldn't believe what he was doing. It just wasn't like him to take it this far. But she had questioned is orientation! Never question a straight man's orientation...

...Unless you're willing to accept the consequences of coarse...

He began kissing down her neck until he reach her collarbone, where he began nibbling. He was delighted to hear her moan at the action.

He then ran a hand down her thigh and brought it up to wrap around his hip. This was turning out like his dream...at least before she woke him up...

Sakura was shocked when she felt him lift her leg to wrap around him. Things were really starting to get heated up and she didn't know whether to be excited or scared. Sure she knew he was just playing around with her, but usually when he joked with her like this, he never went this far. He'd usually hold her or at most whisper dirty things in her ear. But she never imagined he'd hold to his word when he said them!

She let out a pleasured groan when she felt his hand travel down her back and under her shirt. (**AN: **It's her back I tell you! I swear!)

He then stopped all movement and moved his mouth back to her ear and asked, "So...do you believe I'm straight now?"

Not wanting him to stop, Sakura shook her head stubbornly. Kakashi raised his brow in amusement. Apparently, she was just as much of a pervert as he was...

But he couldn't continue and he knew it. If he went any further, he was sure that he wouldn't be able to stop. And he just couldn't do that to her. Sighing, he got off of her and stood, looking down at her. He smirked at her appearance.

She was flushed and her shirt was wrinkled and pulled up just above her belly-button. Her eyes were full of lust and half-lidded and her chest was heaving with each pant that left her lips.

And to top it all off, there was a nice red mark right in the juncture between her neck and collarbone.

He shrugged at the girl and said, "Well then I guess I'm gay."

He then turned and began walking towards his room to get ready for the party tonight.

Sakura sat up and watched in shock as he began walking out of the room, but blinked in confusion when he stopped right at the doorway.

Without even turning to look at her, he said, "Oh. And before you start getting ready, you might want to check that cherry on the side of your neck. People might get suspiscious."

He then dissapeared down the hallway and into his room. Sakura continued to stare at the spot he had previously stood before understanding what he meant. Her eyes widened.

_He didn't..._

She ran as fast as she could to the bathroom and looked in the mirror above the sink. Sure enough, there was a nice, big hickie on the side of her neck for the world to see.

Kakashi put his ear against his bedroom door and began counting down. _3...2...1..._

"HATAKE!"

He quickly locked his door, in hopes that it might hold her back somewhat.

He was wrong.

Sakura broke the door down and looked straight at her former sensei. Oh was he in for it.

Sure she was a medic and could heal many things. But hickies were a totally different story.

Kakashi smiled nervously and said, "Guess what! I decided I would go to the party tonight, just for you! Isn't that great? A-aren't you happy?"

He watched as she stepped closer and began cracking her knuckles.

Oh boy was he in for it...

* * *

**SnowTigerShelby has signed out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SnowTigerShelby has signed in.**

* * *

Kakashi and Sakura arrived at the party at about 7:30. Once there, Sakura abandoned the man to hang out with Ino, TenTen, and Hinata.

Kakashi pouted, but was somewhat grateful for the freedom. He was scared for his life the entire walk to the house.

About an hour ago, things hadn't gone too well.

Sakura had managed to break down his bedroom door, flood his house with a water jutsu, singe his favorite shirt with a fire jutsu, pierce his walls with fourteen senbon needles, eight kunai, and eleven shuriken, give him a black eye, and sprain his ankle.

And that's not even the scary part. The scary part was the fact that she had done all of this in under a minute...

Here's some advise to all of the male population out there. Never, and I repeat NEVER, give a girl a hickie.

What's even worse is the fact that she didn't even heal him. So now he was searching high and low for Shizune or Tsunade. They would probably help him out. The only downside is all the questions they would ask. And knowing them, if he told them the truth, they'd simply give him more bruises and swelling.

Sighing, he simply sat on a nearby couch. Maybe someone would notice him and come keep him company.

"Kakashi! My youthful rival!"

Was God trying to torture him or something?

Groaning, he looked up and saw something that disturbed him so much, he suddenly felt the need to vomit.

Instead of the usual green spandex he usually wore for training, Kakashi saw a completely different outfit. His orange weights were now green, while his spandex were a bright red, which seemed to show more outline of the body then the green ones.

He was wearing a Christmas hat and had his normal, blinding smile in place.

"I can't believe you actually came. It took some persuading though, huh?" He asked, indicating to his bruised eye.

"Shut up Gai. Where's that stalker student of yours? Shouldn't you be teaching him youthful lotus stuff and the blossoming of cherries and all that crap?"

Gai's eyes began watering as he made a fist and looked upwards at...well bascially nothing...

"Oh Kakashi, it's just wonderful! He's blossoming into a man! A man I tell you! He's finally worked up the guts to ask that wonderful student of yours for her hand in marriage! Isn't it just romantic?"

Kakashi's eyes widedened. "WHAT?"

His sudden outburst made many guests turn to look at him in shock, but he didn't care.

What did this red-spandex-wearing man just say?

He quickly stood and began searching for two certain chakra signatures. When he found them, he realize that they were both alone in a bedroom upstairs. Oh hell no...

He quickly ran up the stairs and down the hall. That kid had some guts to had even thought of taking his cherry blossom from him.

The hall seemed to go on forever until he stopped at a certain door. He double-checked the signatures in the room to make sure it was Sakura and Lee. When he realized one had kneeled, he heard the young boy ask through the door, "Sakura...Will you marry me...?"

That was it!

Kakashi slammed the door opened and stormed over to the two teenagers before standing in between them.

Seeing this, Lee got offended and quickly rose. Kakashi noticed that he had been wearing the same outfit as his Sensei, but didn't really care. Right now, he was pissed as hell and wasn't planning on letting this little event continue.

Lee spoke up, "Excuse me Hatake-san. Is there something you need? We were kind of in the middle of something important."

Kakashi glared at the boy. He never liked this kid. "Yeah. There is something I need. For you to leave. Now."

Lee crossed his arms defiantly. "I think we should leave that up to Sakura, don't you?"

Kakashi's glare intensified before he turned to Sakura to see what her expression was. He wasn't surprised to see shock written all over her face.

Leave it up to Sakura? She didn't know what to do! Ever since Lee had kneeled in front of her, her mind had gone dead. What the hell was she supposed to do now?

She simply stared in shock between the two men. Finally, she realized that she was keeping them waiting and cleared her throat before saying weakly, "U-um...I-I guess I'll t-talk to you later Lee..."

Sakura's heart broke when she saw the hurt expression on his face before he hung his head and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

The next thing Sakura knew, she was being pinned against the wall.

With how quick it happened, the back of her head had hit it hard, making her yelp in pain. Opening her eyes, she cringed when she saw the anger in his eyes. And yes, she meant plural.

Apparently, sometime during the time when he walked in the door and now, he had raised his hittai-atte and activated his Sharingan.

Sakura opened her mouth to ask what the hell was wrong with him, but was cut off when she heard him speak instead.

"What would you have said?"

Sakura blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

The grip on her wrists tightened painfully as he reworded his question. "If I hadn't come in, if you two had continued your little shinanigan, what would you have said?" His Sharingan began spinning dangerously. "Would you have accepted his request? Would you have let that little boy, who barely knows you, steal you away from me? Huh?"

He put his face closer to hers and looked her straight in the eye. "Would you have left me so that you could go live happily ever after with that guy? Would you?"

"SHUT UP!"

Kakashi's eyes widened at her sudden outburst. He suddenly realized that her eyes were watery and she was frightened.

Hesitantly, he let her go and backed away, watching as she sank to the ground and curled up into a little ball, crying.

He had never noticed how heavy his breathing had gotten or how wildly his Sharingan had begun spinning. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down, he pulled his headband back over his now aching eye and stared at the girl on the floor.

He'd made her cry again. That was twice. In one day. On Christmas day! Because of the same damn kid! What the hell was wrong with him?

He continued to stare at the crying and balled up girl. He was a monster...It was plain to see...He had done this to her twice today. She clearly deserved better than him. So why did he continue to fight for her? He always told himself that he couldn't have her because of the village's beliefs, but he would always scare away men that ever tried to steal her from him. Was he trying to make her stay single forever?

He had to choose one. Right then and there. He couldn't continue to torture her like this. It was either go against the village and be happy with her, or have the people of the village continue to respect him while she went off and had a life with another man, leaving him to watch on the sidelines...hurt and alone...

Oh to hell with the village!

He walked over to the girl and kneeled down to where she was curled up. He knew that this would simply confuse her and frustrate her, but he didn't care. She had to know how he felt, and he couldn't keep hiding it from her.

He reached out to touch her shoulder, making her look up at him. She was about to begin yelling at him to leave her alone, but was silenced before she could even speak, by his lips.

When she had opened her mouth to probably fuss at him, Kakashi took the opportunity to pull down his mask and claim her mouth with a passion filled kiss that sent sparks through his entire body. He had kissed her forehead, her hand, and even her neck. But never had he touched her lips. As far as he knew, _nobody's _lips had ever touched hers, and that excited him.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, hoping she wouldn't mind.

Apparently, she didn't. He felt her wrap her own arms around his neck as she began battling for dominance over his tongue.

After about a minute, the two seperated to take in some much needed air. Kakashi closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Sakura's. He couldn't believe he had just done that...He'd definitely have to try it again sometime in the near future though, that was for sure.

Opening his eye he stared into the beautiful jade eyes before him and smiled. Thank Kami she wasn't mad. Actually, he was surprised to see that she was happy and somewhat satisfied.

Deciding he didn't really want to be at the party anyways, Kakashi teleported them back to his place. He picked her up and carried her over to his couch before gently setting her down on it and putting a blanket over her. He then turned toward his fireplace and made a few hand signs before lighting a small fire to keep them warm.

Once that was done, he walked towards the girl on the couch and sat next to her. He then thanked the gods in heaven when she crawled closer to him and snuggled into his chest, inviting him to wrap his arms around her protectively.

Sighing, he lowered his face into her pink locks and mumbled, "You know we have to talk about this right?"

Sakura smiled and closed her eyes, leaning against his chest. "What is there to talk about? From how we expressed it earlier, it should be clear as day. We're in love with one another..."

He blushed and rolled his eyes. "Well you didn't have to put it so bluntly." He was happy to hear her giggle and feel her snuggle even closer to him.

Smiling, he shifted slightly so that they were both laying comfortably on the couch. He continued the conversation, "So I'm guessing we'll exchange gifts in the morning?"

Sakura frowned. That was no fair. "Aww...I want my gift now, but I don't feel like moving to let you up...I'm too comfortable."

Kakashi chuckled and replied, "Well then I'll give you your Christmas present in the morning. But since you just _have _to have one tonight, I can give you another one without having to get up."

Already predicting what it was, she smiled and shifted so that she could kiss him, but was stopped when a finger was put over her lips.

Kakashi grinned. "It's not a kiss my dear. It's a question." He then smirked. "As a matter of fact, this will be the second time it's been asked of you today."

Sakura stared at him in confusion as he removed his finger, but when she remembered the incident with Lee, her eyes widened.

_No way...He's not serious is he...?_

Kakashi smiled lovingly at the shocked girl. "As crazy as this may sound coming from me, Haruno Sakura...Will you marry me?"

Sakura's eyes began watering. How many times had she cried that day already? It was shocking she hadn't drained every bit of water out of her body by now.

She quickly rubbed her eyes before any tears could escape. She wasn't going to cry. She was going to handle this like an adult and answer him properly.

Kakashi watched as she wiped at her watering eyes. She was just too cute...

He quickly grabbed her wrists and looked her straight in the eyes. Raising a brow, he asked, "Well are you going to answer or should I answer it for you?"

Sakura's grinned and punched him in the shoulder before kissing him. She just couldn't believe this was happening.

She then pulled back to ask him, "Are you willing to go through all of the abuse you'll probably earn?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Don't I already?"

Sakura closed her eyes and put her forehead against his once more. "Then yes...I, Haruno Sakura, will marry you..."

Kakashi leaned up to whisper in her ear, "Don't you mean Hatake Sakura...?"

Sakura giggled and hugged him close, not planning on letting him go the entire night.

She then remembered something and began laughing. Confused, Kakashi pulled back and asked, "What's so funny?"

Sakura continued giggling and answered, "Santa gave me what I wished for..."

Kakashi continued to look at her as if she was stupid, but then remembered the situation from the day before at the mall.

His eyes widened. She was kidding right? She couldn't possibly mean...

For a genius former ANBU captain, Hatakae Kakashi felt like the absolute stupidest man on the planet at that exact moment.

"Are you telling me...That yesterday, when you were making that wish, that the "thing" you wanted so badly...was me? I was the thing that you wanted to own but couldn't? I was the thing that had been through so much abuse, making you have to fix me up every time...?"

Sakura nodded and continued for him, "And you're the thing that apparently "looks and works like shit". And the thing that santa thought I should simply replace and get another one of."

She giggled at his angry expression as he said, "Maybe you should stop listening to Santa then..."

Sakura leaned down and pecked him on the lips before laying back down on his chest. She felt him run his hand through her hair continuously. She felt like she was dreaming...But she thanked the gods that she wasn't. She was so content, laying in Kakashi's strong arms, and leaning against his lean yet firm body. She wouldn't give up this moment for the world.

She just wished that she could find a way to make it up to Lee. She couldn't even imagine how he would react.

But seriously, think about it. How would you feel if you asked the love of your life to marry you, got inturrupted before they could even reply, have to leave the room to your love and your enemy, and then find out later that your enemy ended up marrying your love?

Ouch...

Oh well...She would deal with that some other time. Right now, it was her, Kakashi, and a small fire in the fireplace. Nothing was going to dare ruin this moment for them. If anyone or anything did, they obviously had a death wish.

After about ten minutes of comfortable silence, Kakashi heard Sakura's breathing even out. He smiled softly down at her sleeping form and held her closer (if that was even possible without squeezing the life out of her).

Sighing contently, Kakashi closed his eyes and thought of what would happen the next day. Obviously, they would have to eventually tell her parents and Tsunade. As for the rookie nine and team Gai (excluding Lee), they would probably give them their blessings and attend the wedding. But when it came to the elders and the rest of the village, he had no clue as to what they would think. Maybe they would turn them down, maybe they would say _"Well it's about damn time."_, or maybe they would ban them from th village. But whatever the reaction would be, he didn't care. As long as he was with his cherry blossom, all was right in the world.

His final thought before letting sleep overcome him was, _What the hell am I getting myself into...?_

He then fell asleep with a small smile on his face. Things were only going to get better from then on out. He just knew it...

* * *

**SnowTigerShelby has signed out.**


End file.
